


su tarjeta de vida ha sido revocada

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Series: Retoaleatorio: WTNV [2]
Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Pre-Season/Series 01, trastorno de identidad de género
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiene cinco años cuando su madre y otra persona más tienen que sujetarle para cortarse el pelo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	su tarjeta de vida ha sido revocada

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nylie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie/gifts).



> Para el reto de Welcome to Night Vale en retoaleatorio, contestando a 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Tenía esta idea en la cabeza y no sé qué tal habrá salido, he intentado que fuera algo superficial y cagarla lo menos posible con la research a mi disposición :S

Tiene cinco años cuando su madre y otra persona más tienen que sujetarle para cortarse el pelo. Años más tarde Bill Macy lo contará como una anécdota, lo contará mientras escupe blasfemias sobre Kieren “y esa gente”, y cómo Rick lloraba y lloraba y llegó con la cara roja a casa y el pelo al ras. Y Bill Macy dijo “¿quieres dejar eso? ¿Qué eres, una niña?” y se abrió una cerveza y Rick aprendió a berrear hasta quedarse sin aire.

—Necesitábamos un ejército para dejarle un corte de pelo como dios manda —durante la cena, y Rick se ríe y bebe cerveza.

No recuerda eso, no recuerda los gritos de su padre, ni las pataletas y su pelo nunca está más largo de lo que debe estar.

 

*

A los once años, Rick comienza a tapar los espejos. Su madre se preocupa, su padre dice que son mierdas de críos.

—Quiere llamar la atención.  
—Una buena tunda es lo que le hace falta.

Usa las mantas para tapar los espejos, así que le quitan las mantas. Usa las sábanas para tapar los espejos, así que le quitan las sábanas. Su habitación se queda desnuda y cuando pasa frente al espejo del baño hay algo que se le retuerce en el estómago.

Su padre le enseña a manejar una escopeta que pesa más que él. “A ver cuándo empiezas a sacar músculo.” Es pequeño para su edad, pero tiene la espalda ancha.

Es eso lo que está mal. Es eso lo que no funciona. Se cepilla los dientes en su habitación, se sienta en el colchón destapado y su padre tiene razón, son mierdas de críos.

Rick deja de tapar los espejos.

 

*

A los trece años se sienta junto a un chico más alto y esquelético que él, que va siempre despeinado y no deja de murmurar entredientes a cada comentario de los profesores. Sabe más de música, historia o de cualquier cosa que Rick. Un día llega a clase con las uñas pintadas de negro y, cuando acaba la hora, Gary dice:

—¿Te ha dicho algo ese marica?

Rick sacude los hombros. Ha crecido en los últimos dos años y el verano anterior comenzó a hacer deporte cada dos días, tiene su primera competición de karate en tres semanas. A veces se siente tan pesado que se ahoga. A veces no come más que una pieza de fruta al día y pasa rápido frente al espejo. Su padre bromea sobre cuidar su figura (“¿vas a presentarte a algún concurso de belleza?”).

—Déjale en paz, no está tan mal.  
—Joder, a ver si te lo va a pegar.

Se ríen tan alto que sabe que toda la clase lo escucha, y al fondo del aula Kieren pone los ojos en blanco y recoge sus cosas.

 

*

A los catorce años, Bill Macy echa a Kieren Walker de su casa.

Rick esconde el CD que le ha regalado en el hueco que hay bajo su cómoda. En su estantería hay dos trofeos de karate y ha comenzado a llenar las paredes de los posters que Gary roba de revistas. Junto a su cama hay una foto de una chica en bikini y su padre comienza a llamar a la puerta antes de entrar.

—No te quiero pillar con las manos en la masa.

Lo intenta más de una vez. Mira el póster y mira una revista con las páginas arrugadas y se mete la mano en los calzoncillos. A Gary le dice que le gustan rubias, se aprende las fotografías y las historias esperpénticas de los pies de página. Aprieta los labios y mira las revistas y se pregunta qué hay mal con él, por qué le falla el pulso y por qué tiene que cerrar los ojos para hacerlo.

Pone el CD de Kieren lo suficiente alto como para que se escuche sólo en su dormitorio y se dobla sobre el colchón, se agarra las rodillas y respira hondo.

 

*

 

A menudo su madre le llama Ricky. Se sienta con ella a preparar la comida hasta que su padre le llama para enseñarle a arreglar un carburador. “Créeme, te va a ser más útil que lo que estabas haciendo.” A veces su padre también le llama Ricky, cuando ha bebido, cuando están relajados o viendo un partido.

Rick sigue teniendo el pelo corto, los músculos se marcan en su camiseta y de vez en cuando se mira al espejo a conciencia, buscando los errores.

—Rick.

Dice.

_Rick. Rick. Rick._

Después de un tiempo, el nombre pierde su sentido.

 

*

A Kieren le gustan las chicas. La primera vez que se emborrachan, la segunda que están en la cueva, Kieren le dice “me gustan las chicas” y Rick coge otra cerveza y se encoge de hombros:

—Y a quién no, tío.

Se siente demasiado grande y descoordinado, Kieren tiene las pestañas más largas que ha visto nunca y a veces se hablan demasiado cerca. _Joder, a ver si te lo va a pegar._ Rick le apoya la cabeza en el hombro y se ríe. Kieren lleva una camiseta negra que le queda dos tallas más grande, se ha hecho un destrozo en el pelo con una maquinilla y le dibuja figuras en el antebrazo con un pilot. A Kieren le da igual lo que piensen de él.

—Estate quieto.

Rick nota cómo el cabello de su nuca se eriza cuando Kieren le pasa los dedos por la muñeca.

 

*

Vicky tiene los labios finos y suaves, ambos han bebido de más y Rick no sabe dónde poner las manos. Vicky se las pone en la cadera y más tarde le empuja contra la colcha, se levanta el vestido. Es la chica más bonita que ha visto en mucho tiempo y no sabe por qué se le revuelve el estómago cuando le desabrocha el cinturón. Cierra los ojos y el alcohol se lo come entero, su piel es insensible. Se besan un rato más y Rick se concentra en los dedos de Vicky en su polla y piensa en las revistas que siguen escondidas en su armario.

—Mierda, creo que he bebido demasiado.

Los dos se ríen, y Rick trata de ocultar su alivio cuando se abrocha los pantalones y salen de la habitación.

Su padre le invita a una cerveza la semana siguiente, le da una palmada en la espalda.

—Me han dicho que eres todo un semental.

 

*

En la Cueva le dice a Kieren “creo que hay algo mal conmigo” y su garganta parece arena, agacha la cabeza y piensa _quieres dejar eso, ¿qué eres, una niña?_. Kieren le pasa una pierna por encima de las rodillas. Ha perdido peso en los últimos meses, Rick podría levantarle sin problemas. Tiene otra expresión cuando está allí, cuando _están_ allí. Si los enfados de Rick son contenidos, los de Kieren son explosivos. Contesta a los comentarios de Gary o Dean como si no le importase quién le escucha, incluso si su voz suena cansada, incluso si Rick puede ver la decepción en su rostro cuando él sigue las bromas (“Son sólo eso, Ren, son bromas”). Pero es diferente aquí y cuando están solos. Kieren parece mejor y Rick no tiene que— No tanto, al menos.

—Me han dado la beca —dice, y se muerde el interior de la mejilla.  
—Oh.

Echa la cabeza hacia atrás y presiona la nuca contra la roca, hasta que se siente presente, hasta que duele un poco.

—Deberías venir conmigo. Salimos de este pueblo de mierda, alquilamos algún apartamento inmundo, y —se detiene, mira a Rick durante unos segundos hasta que este reacciona.  
—¿Y qué quieres que haga por ahí, Ren? —se le escapa una carcajada y la escucha resonar. Lo odia, odia su voz, odia el tono grave que sale de su garganta.  
—¿Y qué quieres hacer por aquí, Rick?

Sacude la cabeza y luego sonríe, esperando que se contagie.

—Escucha, es genial. Vas a ser genial, Ren.  
—Rick…  
—No, lo digo en serio. Algún día vas a vender cuadros por una millonada y yo colgaré uno en mi taller, algo elegante.  
—Y gratis.  
—Y gratis.

Cuando Kieren se ríe, Rick piensa en los movimientos de su nuez, traza los músculos de su cuello con la mirada. Piensa en Vicky y en cómo Kieren hace que se le erice el cabello de la nuca.

—Lo digo en serio, vámonos, Ricky.

Así que le miente, como lleva años haciendo. Por costumbre, porque no sabe decirle que no a nada, no a la cara.

 

*

 

Envía sólo una postal.

Sus compañeros bromean con la novia que tiene en el pueblo, “eso un buen polvo y se te pasa”. Rick envía la carta y luego vomita en el servicio.

Frente al espejo, se pasa los dedos por el pelo. Su padre estaría orgulloso, no está ni un milímetro más largo de lo que debe estar.


End file.
